


Solace Under the Stars

by mustangsgloves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royaiweek 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangsgloves/pseuds/mustangsgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots from Royai Week 2016 prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is driven to distraction...and to memories.

Riza groaned as she swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, trying to rid herself of the rivulets of sweat trickling into her eyes.  Central was suffering from a massive heat wave, something quite out of the ordinary, and nobody was faring that well, except for Major Armstrong, who always had his shirt off of his body.  Despite having all of the windows in the office open, the room was still boiling.  Having grown up in the countryside, Riza had had her fair share of hot summers and muggy days, but even this was beginning to get on her nerves.

She looked around the office, unsurprised at finding the other members of self proclaimed ‘Team Mustang’ also showing signs of the heat.

In the far corner, Fuery had his eyebrows furrowed, squinting as he fumbled with the small screw he was attempting to put back into a portable radio that had been sent in that morning for repairs.  His glasses had come off hours ago due to the uncomfortable feeling around his ears that accompanied the temperature.

Falman, seemingly stoic as ever, was also feeling the heat, Riza could tell.  The salt-and-peppered haired man’s eyes were glued to the papers he was reading, but they were unfocused, drifting aimlessly every few seconds.  He was taking twice as long as usual to read a single page.

Havoc had no issue verbally telling the rest of the group how he was dealing with the heat.  At around noon, he had said, “screw the rules,” and proceeded to strip off his uniform jacket, and was about to take off his shirt until Roy had reminded him that this was still a work place.  Havoc had complained, Roy had told him to go change into a tank top if he really wanted to, and Havoc had done just that and returned minutes later.  The sandy-haired lieutenant wasn’t even smoking.  The room was filled to the brim with already stagnant air, and nobody wanted it to smell of cigarette smoke.

Breda had tactics similar to Havoc’s, though he had been content to simply take off his jacket and work as he was.  Now he sat at his desk, munching on a cold sandwich, lazily jotting down notes from a recent report.

Ironically, Colonel Roy Mustang, the renowned ‘Flame Alchemist,’ was coping the worst of them all.  Roy had his uniform jacket off same as Breda and Havoc, but he had resorted to taking off his ever-present blue dress shirt so he was just wearing a thin white undershirt.  His hair was damp with sweat and he too was wiping his face periodically to keep his vision clear.  Riza could hear him grumbling to himself as he read through the stack of files on his desk.  It reminded her of how when they were children of how irritable he would get when it got hot, and subsequently how she was often responsible for pulling him away from his studies so they could go swimming and cool down.

Suddenly Roy stood up.

“I can’t take this anymore,” he moaned.  Riza looked up.

“Sir?”  She asked.  Whether it was the papers themselves or the incessant heat, she didn’t know, but either way she was going to have to deal with an extremely perturbed Roy Mustang.

“The heat, Hawkeye!” He exclaimed.  “It’s killing me.”

“I really don’t think it’s killing you, Colonel,” she said, tapping a stack of finished papers and setting them to the side.

Roy huffed in annoyance and stalked over to her desk.  She glanced up to find him looking inquisitively at her.

"How do you do it?” He asked.

“Do what?”

“Work in this heat.”

“I don’t let it get to me.” She replied.  “It’s not that horrible, Colonel.”

He sat down on the edge of her desk and sighed.

"Men, take a break,” he said suddenly.  “It’s too stuffy in here for all of us right now.”

Havoc opened his mouth, surely about to make some sort of inappropriate comment, but Breda dragged him away before any damage could be done.  Fuery and Falman filed out behind and then the office was empty.

And silent.

Roy spoke first.

“I distinctly remember a young girl who couldn’t stand the heat,” he said, raising an eyebrow.  “Where did she go?”

Not looking up from her work, Riza responded, “she grew up, Sir.”

He hummed in response.

“I distinctly remember a young man who couldn’t do anything when the temperature reached above seventy,” Riza said.  “Apparently nothing has changed.”

Roy reached out and grabbed her pen, effectively preventing her from finishing the document she was working on.

“Sir, please.” She said, grabbing for the pen.  Roy stood up and tucked it into his pocket.

“Tell me your secret, Hawkeye,” he said, bracing his hands on her desk.  “I can’t stand this heat.  It’s starting to drive me crazy.”

“Heat can’t drive you crazy, Colonel,” she said exasperatedly.

“When you’re in the room it can.”

Riza almost choked on the muggy air.

“Sir?”

“Aren’t you overheating in that jacket, Lieutenant?” He asked, unfazed by her suddenly blushing face.

“I’m just fine, thank you.” Riza managed, trying to ignore the way his eyes don’t leave her face.  She could feel a trickle of sweat making its way down her forehead, but she didn't touch it, refusing to let the Colonel know that she was indeed overheating in her uniform.

Roy’s fingertips brushed her temple and the bead of sweat is gone.  Riza’s eyes widened.

“Sir, with all due respect, what are you doing?” She asked, glancing up to meet her superior’s gaze.  She was surprised to see his eyes already intent on hers.

“Aiding a subordinate,” he replied swiftly.  Riza couldn’t help but notice that the thin t-shirt he had on was doing little to provide a barrier between his stomach and the world; it clung in just the right way so that she could make out his subtle ridges of muscle.

“I’m fine, Sir,” she said, shaking her head to clear the invasive thought of her commanding officer’s abs from her mind.  “It’s just a little warm.”

“Aha!” Roy exclaimed.  “So you admit, it is hot!”

“I said warm, Sir,” Riza retorted, patience wearing thin.  “Not hot.”

She grabbed a new pen from her desk drawer and continued reading the document, trying to focus in on the formal language despite the haze in her mind.

There was silence for a moment.

“Do you remember that one time where we went to the lake on that really hot day?”  Roy asked suddenly.

Riza stayed quiet.

“You got me to stop studying, and you suggested we go to the lake,” Roy continued, trying to gauge her reaction.  Riza kept her face impassive.

“You were wearing that white summer dress, and you pulled me underwater.  I came up spluttering, and then pulled you under.”

Riza knew where this was going.

“And I grabbed you, and then you said ‘Mr. Mustang, I do know how to swim,’ and then returned to the shore.”

Riza fought down her growing blush.

“We were both sopping wet, so we walked back.  I gave you my dry t-shirt because your dress was soaked, and then we started talking about distractions.”

Riza tried to ignore the way her ears were burning.

“I said you were distracting,” Roy grinned.  “And then you kissed me.  You found me distracting too.”

Riza didn’t reply.

“Do you remember that?” Roy asked.

“Sir, I’m trying to work,” she managed.  She heard Roy sigh and feels his fingers lift her chin to face him.  His smile was wide, and with the bead of sweat dripping down his temple, it was somehow a very attractive picture in that moment.

“I still find you quite distracting, Riza.” Roy said.  Riza felt her eyes widen, the warmth in Roy’s eyes caught her off guard.

“I was wondering if you still found me distracting?”  Roy’s smirk widened as he watched Riza examine his face.

Later she would blame it on the heat, but Riza surged forward and pressed her lips to his.  The contact was brief, and the warmth was overwhelming, but this time it was a comfortable warmth, a reassuring warmth.

Riza retracted her lips from his and looked at his face.  Roy’s shocked expression caused a grin to spread on her face.

"You’ll have to figure that one out for yourself, Mister Mustang.”

Riza returned to her work, suppressing a smirk as the men walked back in.  Roy sputtered and looked at Riza with an expression akin to one of immense confusion.

The heat may have been awful, but the warmth that Roy made her feel was well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Warmth
> 
> Zipped this one out. Finals week this week absolutely sucks, and so does this heat wave that hit my city. I'm not cut out for temperatures higher than 70.


	2. Silver And Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward reflects on the appropriateness of the situtation the two soldiers are in.

 

“I really wish you’d take off that hat, Sir.” Riza said as she and her superior walked up the path to the Elric-Rockbell household.

“No.” Roy grumbled, tugging the garment tighter on his head.  “If Fullmetal sees there’ll be no end to his teasing.”

“General, please.” Riza sighed.  “It’s not like you’re going bald.  Take off the hat.”

“No, Captain.” Roy replied petulantly.  “The hat stays.”

“You know you aren’t going to be able to wear it for the duration of our stay, right?”

“I can try.  It’s only three days.” Roy retorted.  Riza suppressed another sigh.

"As you wish, Sir.”  She raised her fist and knocked on the dark blue door.

There was a round of screeching before the two soldiers heard a man’s voice shushing.  The door opened wide, revealing a slightly haggard looking Edward Elric.

“You finally made it.  Took you long enough.”  Edward smirked, shifting his babbling daughter from one hip to the other.  A golden haired boy peeked out from behind his legs, grinning widely at Roy and Riza.

"Nice to see you too, Fullmetal.” Roy replied, leaning forward.  He examined the baby in Edward’s arms with vague interest.  “I take it this is Nina?”

Edward nodded, watching with a smile as his daughter reached for the driver’s cap on Roy’s head, causing the older man jump back and eye her with unease.  Ed’s son, Lucas, laughed at Roy’s apparent fear.

“Come on in, Winry and I were just finishing up making dinner.” Ed said, moving aside for the two to come inside.  “I hope you guys like Beef Stew.”

* * *

 “You know, General,” Ed said as he wiped his growing golden facial hair with his napkin.  “It’s not that cold in here.  You can take off that hat.”

Riza suppressed a smirk at the shocked expression on Roy’s face.

“No no,” Roy said quickly.  “I’m just getting over a little bug, nothing major.  The hat helps with temperature regulation, you know, chills and all…”  Roy trailed off at the end, trying to make his story sound believable.

“You were just telling me that you were feeling better on the train ride here, General.” Riza said, casually taking a bite of her stew.  Roy glared at her.

“That’s correct, Captain.” Roy ground out, pointedly emphasizing Riza’s rank.  “But I’m feeling the chills again now, so the hat _stays_ _on_.”

“Very well, Sir.” Riza replied, not meeting her superior’s hard gaze.

Edward frowned, looking between the two with slight confusion, before glancing at his wife.  His eyes asked a silent question.  Winry shrugged her shoulders in return and stood.

“Ed why don’t you take the General and Miss Riza out to the living room and get the kids to bed.  I’ll get some coffee and desserts.”  Ed looked as if he were about to argue, but after a look from his wife, he nodded and stood.  Gathering Nina, Ed gestured for Lucas to follow him.

“I’ll be right back,” Ed said, exiting the room with the children.  His footsteps faded as he went up the creaking stairs to the bedrooms.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the dining room.

“I should start the coffee,” Winry said, glancing at the two soldiers.  They were both determinedly not looking at the other, instead Roy was fiddling with the brim of his cap and Riza had her gaze on the setting sun.  Winry cleared her throat, gathered the dishes, and went into the Kitchen.

Silence.

“It has to come off at some point,” Riza said quietly.  “It’s not a big deal, General.”

“Well it’s _not_ coming off, Captain.” Roy replied.

“Sir, please.  I promise that Edward will be mature, you just saw how grown-up he is –”

“I said no, Hawkeye.” Roy retorted, his voice deadly low.  “That’s final.”  He gauged Riza’s reaction before continuing.  “As your superior I am _ordering_ you to drop the subject.”

Riza’s hazel eyes flashed.  Roy rarely pulled the superior officer card.  But when he did, Riza often disregarded what he ordered, seeing as it tended to be preventative measures to stop her from keeping him safe.  This wasn’t life or death, but it was starting to get increasingly frustrating.

Finally, her patience broke and her annoyance with his childishness won out.

"You’re out of uniform, Sir.” Riza ground out.  “I will not follow that order.”

"I’m out of uniform?” Roy repeated incredulously.  “Well you’re out of line!”

“Since when do you call me on being out of line?” Riza countered, standing from her seat.  She didn’t get mad easily, but she could feel anger and fear that had built up over the past few years adding fuel to the spark that the hat conversation had started.

“Since you refuse to listen to direct orders!” Roy said, standing as well.

“Maybe if you weren’t such an idiot then I wouldn’t have to constantly go against orders in order to keep your reckless ass out of trouble!”

“I didn’t ask you to keep me out of trouble!”  Roy said, voice rising rapidly.

“You asked me to watch your back.  I wouldn’t have a back to watch if you went and got yourself killed!”

“Hawkeye this isn’t about me getting killed!  You’re ignoring a direct order, you’re being insubordinate!  I told you to drop the conversation, and you should do so, like the good soldier you are.”  Roy snapped.

“I’m not having this conversation because I’m a ‘good solider,’” Riza exclaimed.  “You’re being incredibly childish.  That’s no way the future leader of this country can be!  We’re having this conversation because you’re being ridiculous!”

“It’s not ridiculous to care about how others perceive me!” Roy retorted.

“You’re surrounded by people who care about you!” Riza yelled.  “Edward and Winry won’t care, and their kids are just kids! I care about no you matter what, don’t you know that?  I wish you would stop running from your fears!”

“Running from my fears?” Roy exclaimed.  “I’ll tell you who’s running from their fears –”

“Stop it!” Edward yelled.

Roy and Riza whipped around to look at the young man standing in the doorway.

Edward looked between the two soldiers before pointing to the empty living room behind him.

“Go sit down.” He said.  “This is insane.”

“Fullmetal this is not your conversation.” Roy said, not looking away from Riza’s icy glare.

“It damn well is,” Ed replied.  “You are in my house, so you’re under my rules.  It’s by time you two talk about whatever the hell it is that’s bugging you.  Get out there and sit down.”

“We aren’t your children, Edward,” Riza said softly.  “This isn’t of your concern.”

“Of course I know you guys aren’t my children, but you sure are acting like them.” Ed replied.  “You two were, hell, still are, like parents to me, and I’ll be damned if something as stupid as a _hat_ tears you apart.”

Riza sighed and pushed past Roy, going to sit in one of the worn armchairs in the living room.  Letting out a soft growl, Roy followed, leaving Ed alone.

Winry poked her head out from the kitchen doorway.  “Do you have this one under control?” She asked, wiping her hands on a towel.

Ed sighed and nodded.  “I guess this is where my parenting life crosses over into my military life.”  Winry chuckled and walked over to her husband, kissing him softly on the cheek.

“Go be a diplomat,” she said.  “Make sure this isn’t what brings them apart, okay?”

“Alright.”

* * *

Roy and Riza remained quiet as they watched Ed fiddle in the fireplace.

“You know it’s springtime, right Fullmetal?” Roy asked, breaking the deafening silence.

“House gets cold at night,” Ed replied, focus set on fanning the growing flame.  “Win and I don’t want the kids catching a cold because of some stupid mistake.”

“And you know that I specialize in flame alchemy, and that I can literally start a fire within seconds?”

“Shut up.”  Ed retorted.

Roy shrugged.

Finally, Ed got the flame to a consistent level.  The young man stood up, brushed off his hands, and sat down on the couch across from the two arm chairs.

"Talk.” Ed’s tone left no room for argument.

"About what?” Roy said, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed.

“About whatever it is that caused you two to blow up in there.”

The two soldiers remained quiet.  Riza stared at the fire place.

“Oh for the love of –”

Faster than either Roy or Riza could follow, Edward was up off of the couch and across to where Roy sat.  In one graceful movement, Ed snatched the cap off of Roy’s head and threw it down to the rug on the ground.

For a few beats, no one spoke.

“There you have it,” Roy grumbled.  “The source of this argument.  Go ahead, Fullmetal, laugh it up.”

Riza waited, hoping silently that Edward proved to be as mature as she knew he was.

Apparently she was wrong.

“Grey hair?” Edward exclaimed, doubling over with laughter.  “You went grey?”

Face flushing a deep scarlet, Roy picked up the hat and stuffed it back on his head, covering up the numerous strands of silver that had integrated themselves into his jet black hair.  Riza sighed, burying her face in her hands.  She had been so sure that Edward would be mature.

“I told you,” Roy said, glaring at Riza.  “This is why I didn’t want to take the damn hat off.”

“Hold on,” Edward interjected.  “I’m not laughing at you.”

“I somehow find that very hard to believe,” Roy grumbled.

"I’m not,” Ed clarified, sitting back down on the couch.  “I’m laughing because this is literally the stupidest argument I’ve ever heard of.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Ed said.  “This is the literally the stupidest argument ever, and Al and I have fought about cats.”

“Listen Edward we –”

"Just wait,” Ed continued, cutting Riza off, something he seldom did.  “Someone once told me that an argument with no malicious intent, much like this one, is just rooted in a whole hell of a lot of affection for the person with whom you’re arguing.”

Riza felt her face flush.  It had been the day of Edward’s wedding to Winry when he was braiding her hair that she had told him that all of his fights with Winry were really just showing how much they cared about each other.  He had turned it right back at her then, saying that must be why she and Roy argue so much.  Now here he was saying the same thing years later.

“General,” Ed said, turning to Roy.  “From what I heard, the Lieutenant – sorry – Captain, just wants you to feel comfortable, not to run from uncomfortable situations.  I’m assuming that just comes from the fear of losing you…”  He trailed off, looking to Riza for confirmation.

Riza nodded, not looking at her superior.

“And Captain,” Ed said, switching his focus to Riza. “The General just, I think, doesn’t want you to leave his side because of him getting old.”

Roy sighed.

“That’s absurd,” Riza interjected, preventing Roy from verbally confirming or denying Ed’s statement.  “He knows just as well as I that I’m not leaving his side.  That promise I made all those years ago stands to this day, and will continue to for as long as I’m alive.  We both know that.”

“See?” Ed exclaimed.  “You two only fought because you care so damn much about each other! You’re just afraid of being apart.  Why something as stupid as a hat and some grey hair brought this on is beyond me, but that’s it.”

“Well now that you say it that way it does sound pretty ridiculous,” Roy said, glancing at Riza.  She gave him a small smile.

“Besides,” Ed continued.  “It’s only fitting that you’ve gone grey, Mustang.”

“Oh really…” Roy said, eyeing the younger man warily.  “And how is that?”

“You’re silver and gold,” Ed said, chest puffing proudly at his statement.  “Hawkeye is gold, obviously, and you’re silver.”

“Fullmetal, you’re just referring to our hair colors…  It’s not really anything important.”  Roy said, frowning.

“Hear me out,” Ed said.  “Maybe I’ve spent too much time listening to Al gush about you two, but I won’t say this again, so just shut up and listen.”

“Go ahead, Edward.” Riza said.

“You two compliment eachother, you complete eachother.” Ed said, talking quickly.  “If you have one then you’re bound to have the other.  You two have to stick together.  Because just silver alone and just gold alone doesn’t sound as good as silver and gold do together.  Call me sappy – actually don’t – but it’s true.  You two have to stick together, so you better…otherwise I’m going to find you and kick your ass, General.”

“What?  Why me?” Roy sputtered.

“Because it’ll probably be your fault,” Ed replied.  “And besides, Hawkeye is too nice…and could probably kick my ass long before I even thought about trying to kick hers.”

“True.”  Roy amended.  Silence again, but this time it wasn’t because of anger.

“That’s very sweet of you, Edward.” Riza said suddenly, smiling at the blond.  “Thank you for helping.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ed said, fighting down a growing blush from the attention.

“You’re quite the diplomat, Fullmetal,” Roy added.  “I bet you could give your brother a run for his money for that ambassador position to Xing.”

“Stop complimenting me, you bastard.”

Roy looked to Riza, a playful pout on his face.

“Captain tell him to be polite,” he said.  “I was just nice and all I get in return is being called a bastard!”

“Stay strong, Sir.” Riza replied.

Roy grinned, taking off his hat and stuffing it in his pocket.

Riza smiled.  The gesture reached her eyes, and Ed fought down his own smile as he saw the warmth in her gaze as she looked at Roy.

Edward smirked as he walked into the kitchen, leaving behind their quiet conversation behind.

Sure, the argument _had_ been incredibly stupid, but he was glad it happened.  There had been a shift in the air after it, and Edward could tell that a whole lot had been communicated despite the few words shared between Roy and Riza.  Maybe his comparison of the two to silver and gold had been kind of stupid, but it made perfect sense to him.  Much like the two elements, it just made sense to see those two together, and Ed hoped that he would never see them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Color
> 
> I heard this incredible song called “Silver and Gold” by Noah and The Whale, and this idea popped into my head.  A different author used the name ‘Lucas’ for Edward and Winry’s child, and I really liked it, so I used it as well.  I hope that’s alright.  I know it’s a lot of seemingly meaningless stuff, but I promise it’s all relevant…kind of…hopefully…  Enjoy!


	3. The Head and The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza Hawkeye makes her choices based on pros and cons. Except when it's a matter of life or death. Then her heart kicks into action.

When she first joined the Military, Riza Hawkeye knew that she would have to make a lot of split second decisions, and working under Colonel Roy Mustang only reinforced that fact.  But despite that, it was hard for her to adjust from carefully weighing the pros and cons of her options and actions to just making them in the moment.  It’s no surprise to her that oftentimes many of her choices are influenced by her emotions, try as she might to prevent that from happening.

She finds herself thinking about choices as the bullet flies towards her.

Riza vaguely registers Roy’s shout from behind her as she throws herself in front of his body.

It’s as if the world is moving in slow motion.

Riza had heard stories at the Academy about soldiers who, in the face of likely death, felt their entire world slow down.  And despite the slowing of time, they could only watch, the unable to stop their impending fate.  Riza and her best friend and dorm mate, Rebecca Catalina, had passed off these stories as tall tales designed to frighten the new recruits.

Apparently they were true.

Riza watches with an eerie sense of calm as the delayed recoil of the rifle sends the gunman stumbling backwards a few inches.  She no longer hears the shouts of the men on her side, nor those of the gang of crooks whom her team had been sent to apprehend.  Everything is oddly quiet.

All Riza can hear is her own heartbeat thrumming in her ears.  Her eyes close.

The impact of the bullet sends her reeling backwards, flying into the man behind her and forcing them both to the ground.  As she lands on a solid mass, she can’t help the relief that floods her entire being as said mass grasps her moments later and carefully lays her to the ground.

Oddly enough, it’s the spreading pain in her upper abdomen that gives her the reassurance she needs.

She took the bullet.  Roy is unscathed.

The world is fuzzy.  She keeps her eyes closed.

Riza thinks she hears a deep voice shouting a command from above her, but the ringing in her ears prevents her from being entirely sure.

The person holding her situates her ever so carefully so that her head lies in their lap and the rest of her body lies softly on the ground.

She can feel someone wiping her suddenly sweat-laden bangs off of her forehead.  The gesture is slow and careful, and the fingertips are callused and warm…they’re strangely reassuring.

“Captain.” The deep voice is back again, and this time Riza thinks it might be talking to her.  “Captain, hey.  I need you stay with me.  C’mon, just…” There’s a shuddering inhale.  “Just stay with me.”

She wants to respond, to give this person some sort of reassurance that she’s alright, but her body won’t listen.  The flaring pain in her left ribs makes it feel like flames are licking at her insides.  It prevents her from being able to communicate any thoughts she has.

There’s more shouting from around her and the deep voice is still murmuring, repeatedly saying “stay with me.”

There’s a warning yell and suddenly everything is muffled as the same person – a man, she thinks – leans down, covering her smaller body with his own.  She recoils reflexively as she feels the shock wave of a small explosion as a flash bang explodes somewhere above them.

Her bangs are pushed back.

“Hawkeye you have to stay with me.”  The voice is talking again.  “Hang in there.  Havoc is calling for help.  Get a grip, please…  C’mon, stay with me…”

As the voice trails off, Riza feels a drop of liquid hit her face, right beneath her nose.  She inhales shallowly and notes that the liquid lacks the tell-tale tangy scent of blood.  The drop slides down her cheek to her parted lips.  She tastes salt.

A hand cradles her jaw, and her head is readjusted in the man’s lap.  She moves with the small shudders of the person holding her.  She thinks he must be crying.

The shock wears off and the pain rushes in.  Riza suppresses a cry as her body begins to register the bullet lodged inside of it.

With what little strength she feels she has left, Riza forces her eyes open.

The pain is almost unbearable.  Her vision swims and she can only see a bit through her lidded gaze, but she can vaguely make out a shock of black hair and a pair of dark eyes.

Roy.

Of course.

“General…” She whispers.  The shaking stops and she watches as Roy’s eyes fly open and he reflexively pushes her bangs back once again.

The entire situation is far to reminiscent of their time under Central in the tunnels.  And though this time her throat hadn’t been cut, the effects were just the same.

“Captain.”  The relief in his voice is almost palpable.  She pretends to ignore the way he swipes his eyes and cheeks clear of tears before he continues.  “It’s okay.  Hang on.  Help is on it’s way, just…just hang in there.”

Riza raises her head, craning to try to get a view of her left side.  She inhales sharply as a stab of pain travels swiftly up her chest.  Roy softly guides her back down.

“Don’t stress yourself,” he says.  “It’s all going to be okay.”

“Sir, I can feel the wound,” she mutters.  “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t lie to me.”

“You’re going to be fine.” He replies, as if she hadn’t spoken.  Riza thinks he’s saying it more his own sake than hers.  She can’t bring herself to counter him.

Inhaling again she asks, “how bad is it?”

“You’re going to be okay.” He repeats.

She hadn’t registered the fact that the hand not cradling her face was pressed against her chest until he moved it, adjusting his position slightly so that he was putting more pressure on the bleeding wound.

She gasps as a jolt of pain rushes through her.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says quickly.  “Oh god, sorry.”

“’S not your fault,” she manages through gritted teeth.

“But it is…,” he responds.  “I should’ve been faster, I should’ve seen that guy pulling out that rifle and burned his hands before he could do anything with it.  I shouldn’t have accepted this assignment on such a short notice.  I should’ve come more prepared to deal with heavy fire…it should be me with a bullet in my body, not you.”

“It was…my choice.” Riza says, her eyes closing.

“No.  It shouldn’t be you.  No…hey!”  Roy’s voice is louder than before.  “Captain, no.  Stay with me.  Open your eyes!”

Riza wants to, wants to so badly, but the pain is numbing.  Her body won’t respond to anything her mind is telling it to do.

“Hawkeye I need you to open your eyes.”  Roy’s voice is panicked, frantic…desperate.  “Captain, I order you to open your eyes!”

A dull pain thrums through her entire body.

“Riza please,” Roy breathes.  “Stay with me.”

She blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Choices
> 
> I got super excited about writing this one, hence it being done before 3-6. I had a little fun and decided to make it a two part 'chapter' and I'm finishing part 2 and posting that soon. Hope you like it!


	4. The Head and The Heart Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 Of Chocies (The Head and The Heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I by no means know anything about medical stuff, but for my purposes I'm assuming that you know, (well okay I do know this) as you get older, you get weaker, and Riza is by no means old, but she's not super young. Also, a bullet to the like lower chest is bad, and again, infection for my purposes.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Riza’s eyes open blearily, the hospital’s white ceiling swims above her as she tries in vain to get her bearings.  With a jolt she realizes that she’s no longer in that godforsaken warehouse.  There are no longer sprays of bullets passing overhead nor the cries of people unfortunate enough to have been hit, like her.

Riza frowns as she tries to recall the last moments before she blacked out…  A whole lot of pain…  Someone holding her… Roy.

She bolts upright in her bed, and immediately regrets the decision.

“Hnng.” She inhales sharply through gritted teeth as the sudden movement tears at her bandages.  Gasping in a few shallow inhales, Riza tries move past the pain, but it doesn’t work.  She sits back onto the hospital bed and closes her eyes, not bothering to suppress the groan that escapes her.

“…lost an alarmingly lot of blood, she’s only questionably stable as we speak.”

Riza hears a female voice from outside her door.  She stills, straining to hear the quiet conversation.

“The bullet lodged just above her left rib.  We’re lucky it wasn’t a few centimeters higher or lower, otherwise it would’ve shattered her ribcage and done a lot more internal damage than it already has now.  She’s millimeters away from a punctured lung.”

“So what’s the verdict, doc?” A voice replies.  A second later Riza registers it as Havoc.

"It’s as I said, First Lieutenant.” The initial speaker, the doctor, responds.  “She’s stable, but only barely.  Lost a surprisingly amount of blood for the size of the entrance.  Not to mention the fact that the wound was infected when she was brought in.  Those bullets were not kept clean by any means, and the warehouse itself was filthy.”

Riza hears the doctor sigh before continuing, “we’re doing everything we can to keep the infection from spreading.  My colleagues still don’t feel confident enough to say that she’ll make a full recovery, but she’s strong.  She’s petite, and between her blood loss the bullet itself and the infection that’s threatening to spread, there’s a lot of factors working against her.”

Riza listens as Havoc swears quietly.

“But, this isn’t the first time her body has gone through this ordeal.  We treated her for similar blood loss and general injuries only a few years ago, back after the Promised Day.  Her body has pulled through before, and despite being a few years older, she’s healthy, and I think she can do it again.”

“Damn…” Havoc says.  Riza can picture him chewing at his unlit cigarette and rubbing the back of his neck as he considers what the doctor has told him.  “I was hoping I’d have better news to tell the Chief.”

“General Mustang should probably not be notified of her condition until it takes a unquestionable turn for the better.  I’ve seen him around the building a few times the past week, and he’s looking a little under the weather –”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Havoc interrupts.  “I haven’t seen him this worked up since, well…  Damn, it was probably about two years ago when Alphonse had that health scare, and even then it was only a quarter of how bad he is now.”

“So you understand where I am coming from when I tell you to please, abstain from communicating anything regarding the Captain’s condition until we are sure that she is on a positive trajectory towards recovery.”

“Alright,” Havoc replies.  “It’ll be tough, but I’ll let the other men know, and the Elrics.  Has anyone visited the Captain since she was brought in?”

“Well your General _has_ been in almost every day,” the doctor replied.  “Goes inside and talks to her, even though we remind him that she won’t be able to respond, we’re keeping her on a lot of drugs to keep the pain and infection at a minimum…  We don’t give him specific updates, just tell him that she’s alright, which is the truth.  I try not to intrude on his conversations, but from what little I’ve heard it sounds like he blames himself for what happened.”

Havoc lets out a loud sigh.  “That sounds like the General, alright.  He and Hawkeye are always blaming themselves for whatever happens to the other.”

The doctor hums in response.  “Forgive my saying so – I may very well be out of my boundaries – but those two are rather inseparable, are they not?”

Havoc laughs.  “I don’t think I’ve ever met two people more devoted to eachother.”

“It’s important to have people in our lives like that,” the doctor replies.  Her voice is getting quieter.

“Don’t I know it,” Havoc says.  Their footsteps begin to fade as the pair walks down the hallway.

Riza sighs, and stares up at the ceiling, trying to organize all the information she had just taken in.

One – she had lost a lot of blood.  That wasn’t anything new, she was well aware due to the lightheadedness she was feeling as she tried to consolidate the new information.  Besides, the doctor was right, her body had dealt with this before, the Promised Day wasn’t all that long ago.  Riza tries to think of that as a positive thing, and not the contrasting view that she may be weaker because of it, and that now she’s older.

Two – they weren’t sure if she was going to make a full recovery.  That part scared her more than she cared to admit.  Yes, she was extremely grateful to be alive, especially with what the doctor had said about the placement of the bullet.  But the idea of not making a full recovery, well…it was rather unsettling.

Three – Roy wasn’t to know anything of her condition until she was making a recovery.  That part was reasonable, especially with what Havoc had said regarding Roy’s current state.  It was reassuring to know that the General had been in often to see her, even if it made her feel slightly guilty to think of taking him away from work and her being the source of so much unnecessary worry.  Hopefully Havoc was keeping him from getting too stressed about everything, and hopefully the Lieutenant wasn’t smoking in the office, but that was even less likely.

Riza sighs.  She had been Roy’s adjutant for so many years, and yet here she was, sitting useless in a hospital bed because of some stupid opponent who had been shooting at her team.  But she doesn’t regret it.  Not at all, really.  She knows that if she hadn’t taken the bullet, it is very likely that it would be Roy laying here instead.  The reminder of this, the reminder that Roy is safe because of her choice, is enough to make everything alright.

The thought is surprisingly calming as she drifts back into unconsciousness.


	5. The Head and The Heart Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy visits his Captain...and it all flows out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt : "things you said when you thought i was asleep" for hawkeye and mustang?
> 
> I started writing for this prompt and realized I was going in the direction of this fic so... here we are

“You know,” Roy says softly.  “I never really forgave myself for leaving, when we were kids.”  Roy sighs.  “Even for those two week visits back to Central to see Chris and the girls.”

There’s no response, but Roy isn’t expecting one.  Riza’s quiet breaths puff evenly every few seconds in the sterile hospital bed in front of him.  The doctors had told him that she would be under a lot of drugs to keep the pain down, and her infection at bay.  Roy supposes that after this visit, after this awkward first one, that this might get easier.

He leans back in the stiff chair.

“I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for this either.”  He sighs.  “It’s my fault you’re in here, my fault I didn’t see that stupid bullet quicker.”

He laughs quietly.  “Though I don’t know if it’d have made a big difference.  We both know the second you realized it was coming that you were set on keeping it from reaching me, even if it meant you would take it instead.”

He shakes his head, a sad smile on his face, and keeps himself from reaching out and pushing her bangs back, like he did in that godforsaken warehouse.  “I really wish you wouldn’t do that.  Not that I’m not grateful, believe me, I am.  I just wish you were back at the office, not in the hospital.  I wish that your choice didn’t involve you getting hurt.  But you’re stubborn, and yeah, I’ve always known that.”

He feels kind of stupid, having a conversation when he knows he won’t be getting any responses, but it’s rather relieving to communicate everything he’s feeling.  He fiddles with the hem of his coat in his lap before clearing his throat.

“You always look so peaceful when you’re asleep.”  He feels his face flush just saying it, even though Riza doesn’t hear him.  “Even when we were kids.  I remember there was one morning, I think it was a Saturday, when Master Hawkeye had to leave on an unexpected trip.

“Your father, he woke me up, which was unsettling to say the least.  That man really lived up to his name, you know.  There I was, hearing a knock on my bedroom door and expecting my teacher’s pretty daughter.  Instead when I opened my eyes when the footsteps stopped, I see a hook nose, almost like a beak, and two piercing yellow eyes, just… staring at me.  I might’ve yelped, but you don’t know that.”

Roy relaxes a bit into the uncomfortable chair.

He may feel ridiculous, but the sentences are coming easier now.  Talking about their childhood is painful, but the words come without hesitation.

“Anyways, it was really early in the morning, far too early to try to be waking up a teenage boy, really.  But I got up and followed him downstairs.  Didn’t want him to get mad, after all.  He made his preparations quickly and quietly, not even bothering to eat a proper breakfast, and then he left.  Though he did tell me to wake you up.

“You were exhausted.  The week before you had been helping Mrs. Lowlan in town, getting back late every night.  So I waited a half hour before going into your room, you know, trying to give you some time to sleep, and I swear I went inside with the intention of waking you, I really did.”

Roy grins.  “But you were sound asleep, _snoring_ even.  Well, not snoring, but your breaths made little noises.  They’re doing that now, too.  You looked so peaceful, your face was completely relaxed, the furrows that you always wore when I annoyed you weren’t there…everything felt so calm.  I couldn’t wake you up.

“So I didn’t, and boy did that come back to bite me in the ass later.  The second you got up, two hours later, and realized the time, you were alarmingly awake when you told me just exactly how stupid it was of me to not wake you earlier.  It was worth it though; you didn’t seem as tired as before.”

Riza shifts in her sleep, a small frown on her face.  Roy pauses, fiddling aimlessly with his coat.  The room is silent save for the ticking of the clock on the nightstand and the quiet beeps and whirs of the few machines present.

“I’m sorry.”  It feels good to say it and not have her rebuke it with “don’t be,” or, “it’s not your fault.”  He is sorry, he should be, and it is his fault.

“I’m sorry I got you all wrapped up in it all, everything.  I know it was all off your own accord, joining the military, and I respect that.  I do.  You’re a damn good soldier, and an even better shot.  I just wish I hadn’t made it so complicated. If I hadn’t asked for you to be under my command you’d have so many fewer scars.  In asking, I…I just put a target on your back.”

Roy takes a deep breath.

“Take the Promised Day, Hawkeye.  Even you can’t deny that what they did to you was to get to me.  Hell, even before that, when Bradley reassigned you.  To get to me.  I can’t say that I regret having you under my command, despite it all.”

He almost laughs.  “I’m selfish that way.  But I wish it was all without the pain, and the scars, and the reality that you would do anything to keep me safe.”

He pauses before whispering, “you know I’d do anything to keep you safe, don’t you?  Anything.”

He feels a lump forming in his throat, and glances at his watch.  12:42. He needs to get back to the office: his lunch break is almost over.  He’s grateful for the realization, the lump keeps growing.

Blinking quickly, he looks at his subordinate.  Not just his subordinate, his _friend_.  Hell, the most important person in his life.

He stands up, gathering his coat, and before he can think better of it, he bends at the waist and presses a quick kiss to her forehead, brushing her bangs back.

“Keep fighting, Hawkeye.  I still need my queen.”


End file.
